A Viral Virus
by Artemis Fowl II
Summary: The fourth installment in my 'Fairy Project' series, artemis has to make a long journey with his friends, slight AxH, no minerva, may contain No.1, is set after lost colony but in my own universe!
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is the fourth instalment in my series that I have now named! It is called

'The Fairy Project' how cool!

Lol well this one is a separate part of cancer because cancer is meant to be a stand alone story and if I put this as an additional chapter it will tie in too much of the first and second part to make it stand alone. So this is the fourth instalment and maybe the last… or I might enjoy writing these too much to stop! Seriously this is like crack to me :) (Not really, I'm not an addict, honestly).

I don't own arty or Holly or this story would have happened sooner and I would have finished making the freaking movie!!

-HINT HINT EOIN!!-

Of Morphine and Not Morphine…

Artemis looked down at his hands again, once the clean, manicured hands of a rich person, now the slim hands of an elf. Pointed ears, slim frame, it all added up.

_Well, this was unexpected._

And it was, one minute Artemis had been on top of the world, the youngest genius in Europe and most probably in the world. He had started by kidnapping a fairy and then progressed to become her friend. Then they saved the world a couple of times. This resulted in him receiving one of the fairies eyes, and some magic. This had unlocked the part of his brain that dealt with magic and left him with bundles of the stuff. However it had thought it was still in Holly. The magic, thinking its owner was a fairy, tried to change Artemis physiology to turn him back into a fairy. This lead to him having a form of cancer. Terminal cancer. But he hadn't died when he changes.

_So here I am. Brain the size of a planet and they ask me… wait, wrong book. Here I am, smartest human on earth, know a fairy under the earth. I do believe I am still the smartest though. Modest is for people who aren't perfect._

Artemis chuckled at his joke. This lead the medical warlock to give him a funny look. People laughing to themselves rarely have all their sanity. But it was understandable for the poor kid. Turned into a fairy, forcibly taken underground and kept in a small room for a week whilst they are tested on. Not how anybody would like to spend their vacations.

"Well that's the last test we can actually administer, thank you for you cooperation Artemis." The warlock said, rather nervously it had to be said.

"I didn't have much of a choice doctor, you drugged me into submission!" Artemis replied, dreamily. After his interruptions and corrections on anatomy the warlocks had become annoyed and given Artemis a small amount of refined morphine.

"Well, yes sir, that was for the pain!" the warlock invented, quickly trying to cover his tracks.

"What pain?" Artemis asked.

"Exactly!" the warlock replied, as if moving the final piece to capture the king (chess remark).

Half an Hour later--

"Hello Artemis, how are you feeling?" Holly asked. She had only been admitted to his 'cell' because Butler threatened to sit on someone if she wasn't.

"Well, the morphine seems to have worn off…" Artemis started.

"Not morphine, we found out later it dampens magic, that's called SP-002, made from quartz and is twice as effective. Unfortunately it's about twelve times as expensive so it's quite an honour to have it! Only private clinic fairies are allowed this stuff and seeing as how the Argon clinic owed sector eight a favour…"

"Why am I here Holly?" Artemis said, looking her straight in the eyes. One blue, one green. The relic of an old adventure.

"Well, you're the first person this has ever happened to…" she started

"It's good to be unique" Artemis interrupted.

"Don't interrupt" now, you are the first person who has ever turned into a fairy and lived, two other people stole magic but it didn't go well for them. We want to know why you survived and, if possible, how to turn you back." Holly finished.

"Maybe I should stay a fairy. It could be fun!" Artemis pointed out.

"Not up to you I'm afraid, its up to the fairy council." Holly pointed out, glumly. She didn't know how she felt about Artemis. After the events with Turnball she had been getting closer to him but still… well, he could always join sector eight…

"Mr. Fowl?" a voice came from the wall. Upon inspection a small speaker and microphone would present themselves but Artemis and Holly didn't need to look to know they were there.

"Yes, Dr. Argon?" Artemis enquired.

"This may be a problem. The circumstances of you change were somewhat, unusual I think. You had fairy magic that was given, not taken. You have had contact with us before and you have experienced many healings. This all may seem trivial but it has an impact. You are a fairy permanently as far as I can tell. But there is a problem. An unidentified protein has been made in you left leg, we didn't know what it was so we have cross referenced it with our entire database witch includes some sixteen million illnesses."

"Yes, what is it then?" asked Holly.

"It's the selenium pentothadrin, more commonly known as…"

"Deathbug…" Holly finished.

"You know about it?" Artemis asked.

"About two hundred years ago there was a massive outbreak. It only travels through healing magic, backwards and forwards, so weather you are giving the healing, or receiving it, you get the bug. It's not actually a bug, but it manifests itself as a sort of spider shape when it leaves the body. But the worst part is, it will gradually take over you body, without you knowing it, until it gets to the brain. Then it makes you a puppet and all you magic explodes out. This kills you and infects anyone in you vicinity. It even goes through walls."

"Well that doesn't sound good, if you can't heal it, how do we get rid of it? Surgery? Chemo or radio therapy?" Artemis asked, sounding completely calm despite the fact he had just been told he had a terminal illness.

"No, the therapies just enlarge it because it feeds on energy and surgery just removes part, you can't get all of it and by know it's moved into you hip. The only way to get rid of it would be to remove your torso." Argon said.

"So we can't get rid of it?" Artemis asked, still completely calm.

"We can't… but I know someone who can…" a new voice broke over the speakers.

"Mulch? What are you doing there?" Holly asked.

"Don't worry Dr. Argon, Foaly hasn't bugged the entire hospital… just you parts… well this bloke I met when I was breaking into Buckingham palace, well he told me that there was a dwarf who sought enlightenment, after thousands of years he found it and gained the power over everything, the earth, the air, plants… even people. Dwarfs worshipped him as a God, at first he didn't mind, things were peaceful and their nation flourished. After a hundred years his people started to wage war on their neighbours. They thought their God was better than any other. The dwarf noticed this and decided to vanish and stop the wars. So the legend says he built himself a palace out of stone and fire, then he used his power over air to move it to the jungle, and his power over plants to cover it and turn it to just another ruined temple." Mulch paused for effect. "I propose we find him!"

30 Seconds Silence

"Mulch, I don't think that there is such thing as an enlightened dwarf, dwarfs prefer to lighten other people in the pocket department." Holly said, slowly as if talking to a child.

"No, he is real. This guy told me he had met him. A giant dwarf who can control the elements!" mulch protested.

"He may be right. There was a dwarf about two thousand years ago who claimed to have learnt enlightenment and then vanished. Because back then every fairy had a tracer we tracked him to the Amazon but then he must have removed it somehow." Foaly come over the intercom.

"Foaly as well? And what are you talking about, enlightened dwarf?!" Dr. Argons voice cam over.

"Everything you have just heard is covered by the undernational secrets act, a sector eight operative will be round later for you to sign it, and breaking this act will result in high treason and a life sentence in Howler's peak." Foaly said, automatically.

"Yes, yes I know about the secrets act. You can't seriously believe there is a dwarf who can cure deathbug!"

"Well, I think we have had out fill of weird things. Besides I don't have any other option." Artemis said quietly. Nobody said anything. Then Foaly's voice crackled over the intercom.

"If you're sure, ill get the stuff ready for you. Who's going?"

"I am." Holly said, quickly. Artemis smiled at her and held her hand.

"Me too I suppose. The mud boy's helped me out of some tight spots, my turn to return the favour." Mulch said.

"Butler says he is as well, and Juliet says if she can probably keep Mrs Fowl and Mr. Fowl busy for a week, if you phone ahead." Foaly said

"I'll do that now then." Artemis said, taking the fairy coin out of his hand and voice dialling home.

"Arty? Is that you?" his mothers voice came out of him thumb. "We thought you had run away? You shouldn't be out of bed in you condition." Her voice was layered with tears. She hadn't taken the new about his cancer well.

"Mother, I am fine. I just have one more thing to try and sort out. I think it may help me with the cancer. I am fine, honestly. Butler is here and you know what he's like."

Angeline gave a sad chuckle.

"Okay, I know you aren't happy staying in bed but don't do anything rash."

"I won't mother."

"Always so formal arty, remember to lighten up!" she said.

"Yes mother, good bye."

"Bye arty." And she sadly hung up.

"You do realise that you may never see her again right?" argon said.

"Way to be nice supposed Doctor! Get of that communications channel now before I come and turn it off with your face!" Holly shouted.

"Sorry Julius." And he turned off his link.

"Julius? Wat did he mean?" Holly asked.

"Well you did sort of sound like him." Foaly said, "I just hope you don't turn into him, he had his strengths but tact was defiantly not one of them."

"No, but who needs tact when you have a police force at your disposal!" and with that plans were made, equipment gathered and Artemis' given special medicine to slow the Deathbug's effects.

To The Amazon Rainforest!

A/N well, there it is. It took me two day to write, if I continue at that rate it should be finished within the month! Review if you want me to continue and look at my poll to help chose then ending of my entire series:

THE FAIRY PROJECT

Thank you for reading,

General Observation Board

P.S. all reviewers get a cookie!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N as I am writing these in CiDA I finished the first chapter early and this is me continuing straight away so sorry if I say anything in a review and am then hypocritical, I haven't even posted chapter one yet. :)

Still Don't Own IT!! This is my last disclaimer for the series as saying that makes me cry every time :'( ah well, EOIN… HURRY UP WITH THE RUMOURED MOVIE!!

The Amazon? Could You Have Chosen Anywhere Further Away?

They set off in a tiny ship, admittedly it was big enough for twenty fairies but with Butler on board, and Mulch's… talent, it wasn't big enough. Again Holly was flying, her being the only one who could, but Foaly was giving them a lecture.

"These suits will automatically deflect most shots but anything more than about 200 feet per second or power level 6 will fry the circuitry. The guns power level 7, so don't let anyone get hold of them. I would have given them a finger print trigger but I didn't have time to adapt them. You each have 1 survival pack; it contains water purification filters, a light weight hanging tent, a knife, a compass and a radio headset. Also there is enough dehydrated food to last a month. Hopefully you won't need any of this. We are setting you down half a mile outside a small tribal village where it has been rumoured they worship the 'underground God', we think if they worship him then they should have a way to get to him, or a closer location at least. Got it?"

"Yes Foaly, I got it when I helped you track the tribe, remember?" Artemis said in a very bored tone.

"Artemis tracked them? Foaly, you told Vinyáya you did!" Holly shouted back.

"Gotta go… you're breaking up!" and Foaly closed the link.

"Well, that was helpful. At least we got these." Artemis said, putting on the armour like suit. It was made of a thin, rubbery substance, but as soon as he put it on it altered its shape slightly and hardened everywhere except the joints. As Artemis tried a few stretches he found it was surprisingly easy to move it.

"Right arty, no time like the present. Sit down." Holly said, climbing out of the cockpit.

"For what?" he asked, bewilderment showing clearly on his face.

"Why to train you in magic! You're a fairy now, you should act like one. Passing you off as a fairy could be pivotal to our plan! So sit down, cross legged. First we are going to work on summoning the magic, just getting it to come to our call, then we can work on getting it to do things. Close your eyes and imagine a room. Now imagine a door in it. Open the door and you should see hundreds of blue sparks. All I want you to do is reach out and grab some in you hands, then open your eyes. Don't be annoyed if it doesn't work first…"

But Artemis was already ahead of her. He imagined a room (pale cream) and a door (finest ancient oak with black iron reinforcements) and finally opened it. Inside he saw thousands upon thousands of sparks. It was a space about the size of a football stadium and it was packed from floor to ceiling with the little things. He reached out and a few settled on his palm. He opened his eyes and they were still there, sitting on his hands, waiting to do something.

"Well, not bad Artemis. Not many people learn magic though. Most can do it from an early age so some of this may not work…" she started but Artemis interrupted.

"So what? Do your best and I will do mine." And with that they continued. The sparks leapt readily to Artemis and he learnt how to control them, to manipulate them and most importantly, how to heal. The shuttle flew itself through the air, invisible to the naked, and a great majority of the un-naked, eye.

Two hours, fourteen lessons and a big sandwich later--

"MULCH!!" Holly screamed. He had farted again and the windows were bulging to accommodate all the extra air.

"Let us down Holly, I think were there." Artemis said.

"And how can you possibly know that? We are in the middle of a rainforest! Forest for miles in any chosen direction!" Holly said, a tiny bit tetchily.

"Well the smoke is a good sign, that and the fall of the leaves shows a disturbance recently. Most importantly though is the locator on the dashboard is flashing." He said, smugly.

"Yeah yeah, I get it… smart Artemis…" and Holly subsided into dark mutterings whilst landing the ship.

As soon as it touched down Holly opened the doors, to clear some air. Butler, mulch, Artemis and Holly stepped down the ramp, straight into the middle of a group of tribesmen with spears.

"I can take them all down Artemis, just say the word." Butler muttered.

"That will, hopefully, not be necessary. Lets go with them and escape at the next chance, don't kill them unless they leave you no choice." And they were lead away, through the jungle, to the camp.

A/N okay, I have had no votes on my poll so I assume nobody wants an ending. When I get to the end I will simply write the ending with the most votes, no votes, no ending. I can just postpone it indefinitely.

Also I will now only post the next chapter once I have 5 reviews on the previous chapter. That means for number 3 I need 10 reviews.

4gVn SoUl you don't count!

General Observation Board


	3. Chapter 3

A/N still no reviews (you don't count 4gVn SoUl) so I really couldn't care less anymore. Don't bother reviewing, I know you won't. Here is the thing I don't get; I had regular reviewers on the second part of the story, and none on the fourth. Go figure.

The title is ironic, that's why :)

The Amazon, What a Boring Place

They were escorted to a small camp. It was, in fact, so small that it would only hold about ten people. It was clear that they were very independent and were an entire village on their own.

"_Think of all the inbreeding!"_ Mulch had pointed out, in typical Mulchy (it IS a word!) fashion.

They had been taken to a small holding pen, clearly for animals. The clearly part was because it was only one metre tall but several wide. This was no problem for Artemis, Holly and Mulch but presented a big problem, for Butler. In the end they tied his leg to a post and nailed it into the ground.

"Well, this could be better." Mulch pointed out.

"How on earth could it be better? We are stuck in a cage in a small tribal village in the middle of nowhere all because Artemis didn't want to stun anybody!" Holly started, shouting towards the ends of her sentence.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten things up! Anyway, have you forgotten I am a dwarf? I can tunnel out!" Mulch stated.

"Off you go then!" Holly shouted, but before Mulch could even unbutton his bumflap (my computer says I spelt that wrong, but that bumf is a word… if anyone can tell me what this means I would be grateful :)) a tribeswoman, clearly attracted to the noise, came over and regarded them critically. She shouted to one of the other men who came and opened the cage, pulling Artemis out and dragging him into one of the huts.

"D'arvit!" Holly swore under her breath.

Artemis was thrown down on a reed mat of some kind. Whilst his eyes saw this his brain was already analysing the material and coming to the conclusion it was a bed, and he was in trouble.

The tribe's woman walked in and stood, hands on hips, looking at him. Whilst she looked at him, he had the time to look at her properly. She had dark brow hair, tied back with a piece of vine. Her skin was dark, and here eyes the same shade as her hair. She wore very little, only a robe woven out of cheap wool. After they had looked at each other for a while the woman spoke.

"Why did you come to our village?" well actually she said:

"Nrie Jou Fhoel Hrofsl?" But the gift of languages automatically translated this for Artemis.

"We are looking for the underground God, do you know of him?" Artemis said, the magic translating it.

"Yes we do, but we do not worship him, or know where he resides. No hush, it is my first time." she said.

"You first time at…" but then she pulled a belt and her clothes slipped away.

"Oh, that." Artemis said, blushing furiously.

Holly couldn't wait, it was the reason she had burst into that house the troll was attacking years ago and it was the reason she was now clinging grimly onto Mulch. He had decided to tunnel them into the hut Artemis was in and after a daring rescue they would all escape.

When they got to the hut they expected Artemis to be in a torture device of some kind, not in the embrace of an attractive woman, being kissed AND, Holly noticed, kissing her back.

"ARTEMIS FOWL!!" Holly screamed at him, "WE HAVE A JOB TO DO, REMEMBER?!" and Artemis pulled away quickly, and rather embarrassedly.

20 uncomfortable minutes later…

"Look, I am sorry Holly; it was a tribal custom that said outsiders had to mate with one of the women to bring in new genetics…" Artemis began.

"I don't care Artemis, I really don't. You want to go around making out with naked tribes people, your choice."

"You obviously do care, your tone says so." Artemis stated. "Holly, I am sorry that it happened, and I remember the message, and the incident with the stairs… what I am trying to say is I really am sorry." He shifted round their small campfire so he was next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I know this must be stressful to you, but don't worry. It will be over before you realise it." Artemis said.

"It's not that… well it almost is. I don't want you to turn back…" she said, so quietly Artemis barely heard her.

"I thought you didn't want me as a fairy." He said, confused.

"I don't, you would get into lots of trouble, be hassled for years. It wouldn't be good and I don't want you in danger. But I would only have a chance with you if you are a fairy…" she said, not taking her eyes off of the fire.

Artemis didn't say anything; he just looked into the crackling flames, like Holly, thinking about what they had both said.

"I never meant to kidnap you. I thought that fairies would be alien little creatures, and I naturally assumed that there would only be males in the LEP. I didn't plan on getting you…"

"You know Artemis, if this were a movie you would go on to say how it was love at first sight, how you yearned for me… but it's not a movie is it?"

"no." Artemis said, almost sadly.

For the first time Holly looked up, into his eyes.

"Could we pretend it was? Just for tonight?" and Artemis couldn't say no.

They sat there, her with her arms wrapped tightly around him, him holing her close. A perfect match.

That morning…

Butler found Artemis and Holly, lying next to the fire, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Had he not been a Butler he would have grinned, as he was he made sure they were woken up by a clanging pot and given enough time to get out of each others arms before he checked on them.

"Breakfast today will consist of this stuff." Said Butler; handing out packets of brown goo.

"What is it?" Artemis asked, as a big blob of it oozed its way off his spoon.

"It's a hypo-nutrient soup…" said Holly, not looking Artemis in the eye. Of course Butler noticed this and became worried. People awkward around each other on missions didn't last long.

"Oh goody…" and they all tucked in. after a mouthful they all gave it to Mulch and Holly found some edible mushrooms and berries.

After a healthy breakfast they all packed up camp, filled in the camp fire and carefully eradicated all signs they had been there (Holly and Butler did at any rate). Then it was onto the walking. They had figured that with the information the naked woman had provided that they should go south. So they went south. And further south. And further south. Guess what… FURTHER SOUTH!! Bet you didn't see that one coming!

Artemis and Holly walked in silence, Holly leading, Artemis at the back. Butler inconspicuously sidled up to Holly.

"Anything you want to talk about?" he said.

"You saw us didn't you…" she said, not a question, just a statement.

"Yes."

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea. He has to become a human again; it will be way too dangerous as a fairy for him. Its not fair to put him in danger because of my feelings."

"Have you thought that he may want to stay a fairy? It's his decision; if he does then you shouldn't worry. He's been in worse danger before. Who knows, I may stay as well." Butler replied.

"Hm… we'll need bigger ceilings!" Holly joked.

"That's the spirit. Go talk to him." Butler said, and took lead whilst Holly went back to talk to Artemis.

Long chapter, if anyone does read this do you think I should raise the rating? It's not graphic or anything but someone at school challenged me to put the tribes woman in. :)

Click the little grey button please, it will cheer me up!

General Observation Board


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Dedicated to Ms. Random, the only person who wants an ending :-)

And yes my name has changed, and my display picture. Sorry if this has caused any confusion!

Artemis Fowl II

A Talking and A-Walking

Artemis and Holly had become more comfortable around each other; Butler had a good idea why. He had convinced them to talk but had not expected such an impressive reaction. _Not quite the result I was hoping for, but good never he less._ Butler thought.

What he didn't know is that Holly had informed Artemis about her decision to leave him to decide what happened.

"I think that if you want to remain fairy, that's great. But if you want to return to human that's great as well." And of course she had blushed.

"You think this would be our only chance?" Artemis had asked.

Holly didn't have to answer to tell him what she thought, her silence was enough.

"Holly, don't worry. No matter what happens, I will think of a way. Okay?"

"Okay." Holly answered. When she didn't look up, Artemis had gently taken her chin, lifted her head and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

Holly had pulled back, and left Artemis standing there blushing. Holly herself had gone quite red.

Artemis had though; _oh no, why did I do that? Why did she back off? Was I going too fast?_

He turned away from her, both of them still walking in the direction of Butler and mulch (who were having a discussion about weather it was okay to hit people hard enough to stop them getting up again) and said;

"Look Holly, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done…" but she grabbed him and… well they stopped walking.

Butler and mulch had noticed but they just slowed down enough so that a very embarrassed Holly and Artemis could catch up with them after a minute or two.

And that is how we got to the stage of the story where Artemis and Holly were 'comfortable' being around each other, and Butler and mulch were arguing about weather or not to climb a tree to look for landmarks. Butler won and started climbing.

After a while he reached the top and looked around, he only had too glance around to see that there were no noticeable features. The only noticeable thing in the entire landscape was a tree, one tree that stuck up a couple of meters above the canopy.

On his way down he speculated about Artemis and Holly, what would happen to him if Artemis chose to remain a fairy.

Because of his lack of attention, Butler completely failed to notice the mushroom. He trod down and his foot shot out from underneath him, sending him on a downwards spiral. As he fell, Butler grabbed out at anything that could slow his fall, he caught a vine and slowed to a stop mere meters to the ground.

"Nice catch Butler, are you okay?" Artemis enquired.

"Fine, fine." He replied, the adrenalin coursing through his system.

"Well then, you may wish to let go of the snake, I think its quite angry." Artemis said, almost cheerfully.

"Ah…" and Butler let go, falling the last twelve feet, onto his feet. But as soon as he had landed the ground gave way, dropping him down some sort of tunnel, which curved away to the south.

"Butler!" Artemis shouted down the hole.

"I'm fine, the ground broke my fall." Came the distant reply.

"Mulch, get down there and see if you can find him." Holly ordered mulch.

As he went off it left Holly and Artemis alone again.

Mulch dug down towards where he felt Butler moving around. He broke through the tunnel wall and stepped out into a low, wide tunnel constructed with thin metal bands at regular lengths, presumably to hold the tunnel up.

"Nice digs." Said mulch, looking round. "Not dwarf constructed, must be a pitfall trap set by the natives. No way out for you I'm afraid. The dirt is too thick to push through when it comes out of my…"

"Thank you mulch, it goes the same direction we are supposed to go… I wonder…" Butler started to walk along the tunnel, it kept going in the same direction that they were going, and perhaps it went to the dwarf king/god/thingy.

"Artemis, I'm going to follow this tunnel. I suggest that mulch follows and that way if it does go anywhere you and Holly can cut or blast a way down. In case this goes nowhere you two should keep going, turn the radios on and keep in contact." He shouted back up the mouth of the tunnel.

"Roger that!" Holly's voice drifted down.

Not very long I know but it's the GCSE's again and I was pressed for ideas.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N GCSE's are finally over, I am having some writers block doing this though, so chapters may be less frequent, unless I get some ideas!

Dedicated to my faithful readers, you know who you all are.

Near-terminal Bad Luck

They walked… walked some more… and kept walking. The same direction… boring right? CORRECT!

As they started to walk through a particularly rough patch of land, Holly decided they shouldn't have to wade through weeds (her and Artemis being just over a meter tall) and took out her 'laser cuter, mk II.7 patented by Foaly, Designed by Foaly and created by Foaly' and made short work of the forestry in her way. As she went she sprinkled dust all over the floor, and when Artemis questioned she explained: "it's a fast growing weed that required little, or no nutrients and will help the trees and plants grow back faster, our way of giving back." . Artemis, because old habits die hard, pocketed a handful of the power.

Deep underground Butler and Mulch were having a good old heart to heart.

"Gnome wrestling is much better, for a start there aren't any stupid rules about not hitting people in the unmentionables!"

"Yes but in pro wrestling its all about stamina, if you hit anyone in the crotch, they are going down! There is no sportsmanship in it!"

And so they continued. Walking along the tunnel in the same direction as holly and Artemis, about half a mile ahead because they didn't have to worry about foliage. It was because of this that they got their first look at the temple.

The tunnel ended at the bottom of a cliff face, butler immediately noticed the day light and drew one of his customised weapons (a desert eagle with an extended ammo clip, double the firing speed of a normal weapon and fairy aiming technology) pointing it forwards in case anything tried to ambush them.

They drew closer to the tunnel mouth and were awarded their first glimpse of the temple they had been looking for. Not the prettiest place you would ever see, but impressive none-the-less.

The temple was sixty or seventy metres high, and in the classic stepped style. Each level was three metres higher than the other and about one meter smaller, though a stair case ran up the centre of each side to the top. At the top someone had built a stone covering, protecting the alter and topping the structure with a point. The whole thing did have a sort of… run down look. It was not in ruins but it was also not in very good repair. For the thousand year old home of a dwarf 'god' it was not as impressive as it could have been.

"Holly, Artemis… we found it." Butler said, over the radio sets they had been given.

"Great, we should be there soon aw well then, don't go inside until we get there, he may not be too appreciative of mud-men it his home. No offence." He voice came back, crackly from the interference.

"None taken, we'll wait out in the mouth of the tunnel, hurry up."

"Roger that."

"If they have found it, it shouldn't take very long to get there, come on, last bit of the journey." Holly told an exhausted Artemis.

"How do you keep going?! I can barely breathe!" he said.

"Heal yourself; it refreshes all your muscles. Not good as a long term thing but fine for special occasions." She said, winking at Artemis.

"That's all well and good, but what do I target? I'm not injured." He complained.

"just let general healing magic loose, it will target anything it needs to, hurry up as well, we have to meet butler quickly. Knowing our luck they are going to be kidnapped any minute now…"

Butler and mulch were camping out in the tunnel mouth, they had opened a couple of packets of dried food and were keeping careful watch on the surroundings, they too knew of their apparent near-terminal luck. What they didn't notice was the tiny green sparks fair up behind them, and then start to move forwards. The sparks joined together and solidified into iron bars, but more kept coming, moving the solid ones along. All of a sudden they shot forwards towards butler and mulch, just like long thin bullets.

It is a basic physic fact that the wider something's surface area is, the more resistance it faces when being forced into a solid, or liquid, object. Therefore an arrow goes into a human much easier than a brick. However the faster something goes the easier it will go into a solid or liquid. This means a fast moving brick will go into a human much easier than a very slow moving arrow. So what would happen if a sharpened metal pole moving at an excess of fifty miles per hour hit human?

Wait until next time to find out!

A/N as I said, writers block. Still… I shall preserve. That's the wrong word isn't it…? I think preserve is a type of jam…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – SORRY

A/N – SORRY!! I know I haven't updated in a while, I have just started the international baccalaureate and it is a pain in the ass!! Way too much work :( anyway here is the next chapter!

I don't own Artemis Fowl :'(

Dedicated to Mrs. Random for constantly nagging me :) thanks!

A Giant WHAT??

The walk through the tunnel had made Butler slightly less cautious than normal, now I am not saying he was skipping about without a care in the world but he wasn't paying as much attention as he could have been. Consequently he didn't see the metal bars until too late. They plunged like knives and ripped everything in their way apart.

Holly and Artemis were nearing the clearing now, they were about five meters from the end of the cover the foliage provided when they heard it. A sickly noise like the one you get when you make tuna from a tin, mix it with mayonnaise and stir it with a fork. They ran to the edge, but Holly being a police officer first, she grabbed Artemis and they watched from cover, watching but not watched. They saw everything and gasped as the deed was finished.

"Well that's just bad luck." Said Holly.

"Yes, I suppose we will have to do without their aid." Artemis agreed.

-Author Comment-

Oh sorry there, didn't I say? Must have slipped my mind evil grin.

Rewind a bit!

The metal poles shot towards Butler and Mulch, veering off at the last moment and stabbing them into the ground around the two, forming a rudimentary cage. The metal plunged into the ground like knives, with a sickly sound, creating an impenetrable box. As suddenly as the green sparks appeared, so did a hole in the ground. Not all of it, more a moat around Butler and Mulch. As they fell away from view Holly remarked:

"Well that's just bad luck." And Artemis replied with:

"Yes, I suppose we will have to do without their aid until we can rescue them."

Hope I didn't keep you in suspense too much :

-Author Comment-

"A pain in the butt, however we DID plan for this eventuality." Holly said, almost as if talking to an imaginary audience.

"I know, I made the plans and I am a genius. Of course I planned for this eventuality." Artemis interjected.

"No need to be so big headed, ever hear of modesty?"

"Modesty is for people who aren't brilliant." And with that Holly snorted and continued into the clearing, much more carefully than Butler.

They reached the door to the temple fairly quickly, they didn't run into any resistance either so Holly began to worry more about Butler.

"The traps were set for mud-men then, they only caught Mulch because he was near by but when they find out he is just a fairy Butler could be in big trouble." Holly explained as Artemis questioned her body language.

"Damn, I didn't think of that... Don't worry though, we will save them in no time!" he said cheerfully, being careful to hide his own body language from Holly, whom, he knew to be fairly proficient at reading it.

They entered the temple. It was a modest door. More like a hole someone had blasted in the wall. Exactly like a holy someone had blasted in the wall if you want to get technical. Okay Holly blasted in the wall... Happy now?

They entered a huge cavern. It wasn't very high, only room height, but it was very deep. Very, VERY deep. Artemis was sure he could see a red glow at the bottom. The only was across was to walk over a thin, wooden and very spindly bridge. _Bugger that_!Thought Holly, and opened her wings. As if the room knew she was planning to cheat, there was a faint click, followed by a rumble. Three stone blocks, the size of vans, fell from the ceiling. Holly and Artemis flinched, waiting for the squish. But it never came. As they looked they saw the stone blocks were suspended by thick ropes. Their momentum however had meant they had smashed the bridge and were swinging dangerously across the cavern.

"No way through Holly, what next?" Artemis nearly shouted to be heard over the noise of the air being displaced.

"Well, we shot the boulders down!" she replied. As she took out her pistol, the magic cave responded again. The rocks sped up. And started moving forewords.

"Better hurry up Holly, you don't have time for many shots!"

Holly lined up and fired off her first shot. It missed, clipping the rope by a millimetre. It was a close thing, but not closes enough. Her second shot went through not one, but two ropes, sending the rocks tumbling down below. However the third took on a green tinge. As Holly shot off three blasts two hit the rope, and the third hit the cavern wall, however instead of falling into the abyss as it should, it stayed floating in the air, swinging and moving forwards.

"Holly?" Artemis said, stepping back slightly and sounding quite worried.

"I'm working on it mud-boy!" shouted Holly, firing off shot after shot, all of which sunk into the boulder and did nothing to slow it.

"Holly? The roof!" Artemis shouted.

Holly looked up in dread, _what now? Is it falling in, sinking, and growing spikes? _But it was none of those. There was a small green hemisphere on the ceiling, moving along above the boulder. Holly aimed. It was a spot three inches across, 20 meters away from her. It was a good shot. When she hit it, it turned red and the boulder fell away. As quickly as it had fallen, the bridge rose and reconstructed itself, filling the gaps with the same red light.

"Good shot Holly, lets go." said Artemis as he started across the bridge. As he got half way though, he cried out in agony and fell over the railings. Holly caught his hand before he fell too far; hanging on to his light frame as if her own life depended on it. As she pulled him up slowly, Artemis said,

"Deathbug is speeding up; the medicine will no longer keep it in check. We need to move quickly."

"Got it!" said Holly, helping him across the bridge.

Butler and mulch hurtled down, falling and falling and falling.

Suddenly out of a side chute, three canoes shot past. One red, one white and one blue…

"Hang on lads, I've got idea!" mulch chuckled as they fell.

After five minutes it got boring.

"Hey mulch, why do you think we are still falling? Shouldn't we have hit lava by now?" butler pointed out, lying on his back.

"Only just noticed? That tunnel wall that keeps 'flashing' past has been the same for a couple of minutes. It repeats every seven seconds." Mulch pointed out, watching the walls and thoroughly fed up.

_**YOU NOTICED THEN? **_ A voice boomed out of the very walls and shook the pair.

"Kinda hard not to isn't it!?" Mulch shouted.

_**NO NEED TO SHOUT, I CAN HEAR YOU PERFECTLY WELL!**_ The voice boomed out again.

"You are though!" Mulch exclaimed.

"Sorry, it's this damned spell, it's far too dramatic for me!" the much quieter voice said to them as the walls dissolved. With that mulch and butler fell the last three feet onto the now visible floor.

They got their first look at the great dwarf, and gasped.

Artemis and Holly stepped into the second room, as soon as their heels were over the threshold he door slammed shut.

"Damn, we con only go forwards now!" Holly exclaimed.

They examined the room; there was a massive oak door at the opposite end and three glass orbs below it. In the centre of the room was a chess set. Holly went over to the middle and put Artemis down, then stepped over to the glass orbs. As Holly examined the glass spheres, Artemis almost subconsciously moved the rook over and put the black king in check-mate. Immediately the door swung out and Holly dropped the orb se was holding in surprise.

"What did you do?" she said, looking at Artemis.

"Simply applied knowledge to a situation, and got the desired result!" Artemis replied, rather smugly.

"You did it by accident, didn't you." Holly said, rolling her eyes and helping Artemis to his feet again.

They crossed into the third room, and again the door slammed shut. This room was completely empty, no tables, hand chess sets or targets. Not even another doorframe.

"Damn, what now?" Holly said.

"Look at all the walls! There must be something!" Artemis said, then limped to one wall and used it as a prop to move around the room. Holly rolled her eyes and started at the same point, only went in the opposite direction. They went around the whole room (it was only ten metres wide) until they finally met at a section of wall that was covered in sand.

"Scrape it off." Artemis said, and then started doing just that. Holly joined in and after a couple of minutes they had uncovered a section of hieroglyphics.

There was one that looked like a gun, one like a brain and then a box. Further scraping produced three other symbols, a cube, a door and a man and woman standing next to each other.

"We must have to press the next in the sequence" Holly said, then was about to press the door.

"Wait!" Artemis said, and then pressed the man and woman.

There was a loud click, and then a huge cube rose from the floor.

"Darv'it!" Holly exclaimed.

"A giant rubix cube!" Artemis said, but rather unnecessarily. It was well over a meter high (a lot if you are only a metre tall) and had glyphs instead of colours. It was also mixed up.

"D'arvit! We must have to fix it." Holly exclaimed, "But I hate rubix cubes!"

"No problem, you turn, I'll tell you how." Artemis said, and sunk to the floor.

It took half an hour, Artemis told Holly what to move, it then took her a while to move it (Especially the top row). It even got to eh point she had to stop for food. However even though it took them a while they still finished.

"Holly, middle row, 180 degrees!" Artemis said. Holly turned it.

_**Click**_

And a section of wall swung down. As Holly stepped nearer she saw that the door had formed part of a bridge over a river of lava.

"It would be lava, wouldn't it." Artemis said, making Holly jump.

"How did you sneak up behind me?" she practically shouted at him.

**In this place, all are whole! **A voice boomed out of thin air.

"Why the shouting?" Holly muttered.

"I heard that, and it's not my fault! The spell has a mind of its own, I am sure of it!" an almost whiney voice said. Then a great rush of wind and a thunderclap heralded the arrival of the Great Dwarf.

"D'arvit!" said Artemis.

"You can say that again!" said Holly.

Next time you get to see the great dwarf! (Figuratively)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I'm not sure how well this will go, I am writing at midnight and I have college tomorrow so I have no idea what this will turn out like.

Me no owney the book!

Or Artemis

Or anyone else.

Or the Italian job.

Artemis and Holly were having a bad day. Firstly Artemis had caught an incurable disease, then they had fought through jungles and caves to find the saviour the Great Dwarf... and here he was... Disappointing really.

"You're not a dwarf." Artemis pointed out.

"Well done it take most people longer to guess. It's my height, isn't it?" The Great Dwarf said, sarcastically.

"But you're human." Holly pointed out.

"My word! Your powers of deduction are amazing! Why do you need my help?" again with the sarcasm.

"I'm dying, remember?"

"Rhetorical question mud-man."

"Your human, you can't call me that."

"Want a bet mud-man?"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!" Holly shouted at them, "You are better than this Artemis and you... How did a human get in here, what happened to the great dwarf?"

"I am the great dwarf. Born, thrown away and raised by dwarfs. Not taught science, taught magic. Humans have the most powerful magic of all, better than demon magic! But we seldom use it. After a while the dwarfs realised I wasn't a dwarf, humans realised I wasn't one of them, so I retreated from public." The Great Dwarf said.

"Brilliant plan. Now about my incurable disease..."

"I can't help you." The Dwarf said, before conjuring a cup of tea from thin air.

Artemis stood there saying nothing. Holly was just a shocked.

"But... we came all this way and you can't do anything after all! Artemis is going to die!"

"What? No! I can't heal him; he has to do it himself. But not on his own..."

"I'll help him, anything just ask." Holly interrupted.

"You can't, if I can finish a sentence around here I was going to say we need gold. Lots of gold."

Butler and Mulch were let down from their proverbial prison, just in time to see the glowing orb round the corner.

"Great Dwarf?" Butler murmured, nudging mulch with his elbow, sending the Dwarf flying into a wall.

"Thanks Mud-man and no. That's a glimmer orb, a common trick used by more power dwarf miners to get into cave-ins. The caster can hear and see where the orb is, but not touch anything. It casts a faint light on everything as well." Mulch explained, not taking his eyes off the now stationary orb.

"Neat trick, I could do with one of them." Butler said, discreetly drawing one of the neutrinos.

"No, trust me the way you make it is a bit... Odd." Mulch grimaced.

"Do I want to know?"

"Well you start off with some rocks, and then you have to get a troll to uri..."

"Enough!" the orb shouted at the bickering pair, "Follow me." And it started to float down a side tunnel.

"I think it wants us to follow it!" Mulch whispered.

"Genius mulch, Genius."

The orb led them down several side tunnels, each branching off a hundred times until even Mulch and his infallible direction were confused.

Eventually they arrived in a cavern, twenty meters high, at least forty across and filled with light from hundreds of little blue sparks. The light gave the cavern a cold and harsh feel, but every detail was thrown into sharp relief because of it.

Mulch whistled, "Nice set up! Bet there is something to knick here."

Mulch caught Butlers look.

"Not that we would take anything. Happy now?" He asked.

"No, now shush." Butler looked around carefully, taking in every detail. Even with his particular skill at seeing the useable he missed the raised circle in the centre of the room. With a hiss and a thud the tunnel behind them sealed, locking them in.

No way in, no way out. Again.

"Gold? The Amazon? Are we talking about the same rare metal?" Holly asked, hysteria threatening to break her.

"No, I meant the cheese! Of course the rear metal, why else would I want gold? We need a magic enhancer and this is the best one." The Dwarf said, growing impatient.

"Magic enhancer?" Holly asked.

"YES! Have your race forgotten everything?!? I figured that after a couple of thousand years you would need your memories checked but forgetting gold is a magic enhancer? Why do you think the people like gold so much?"

"Good point; the people could have forgotten the use and just remembered that they should collect gold no matter what." Artemis summarized.

"Bloody smart arses." Holly muttered.

"We need some gold so Artemis can heal himself; the gold will amplify his power and make up for his lack of skill." The Dwarf explained.

"Can't you just teach me enough skill to do the job?" Artemis asked.

"You got a couple of hundred years?"

"Not last time I checked..."

"Then gold it is." The Dwarf proclaimed triumphantly.

"Back to my original point... AMAZON...GOLD...THE TWO ARE MUTUALLY EXCLUSIVE!!! We aren't going to find gold anywhere here!" Holly shouted.

"Then your friend dies." The Dwarf said simply, "Death is a great incentive."

Holly though for only a moment.

"I'll get Foaly on the ship, he'll... Not wait... Mulch had the starter chip."

"Mulch? The little kelpto dwarf?" The Great Dwarf said, growing interested.

"Yep, that would be him."

"Interesting... They are facing their own test at the moment so you will have to wait until they finish. It shouldn't be too long." The Great Dwarf said, looking into thin air like there was a gigantic T.V. there. And for all Holly and Artemis could tell their might be.

"Give it five or so minutes, and then they should get here." He said mysteriously.

Butler and Mulch were looking around, they had found the raised dial and they had found the 360 marks around the edge, and the four pegs. That was all.

"So, again, a 360 degree protractor, and a lift of some kind. We need four numbers that add to 360. What are they?" Butler was muttering to himself.

"I have it! 90, 90, 90 and 90! It's so simple its genius!" and Mulch grabbed all four pegs from Butler and wacked them into the compass point holes. Nothing happened.

Butler stood silently; he took out a compass and found north, then put one peg in each of the compass points. The dial turned and clicked down, revealing a button in the middle.

"Come on hairy." Said Butler, grabbing Mulch's collar and dragging him onto the circle, hitting the button with his foot.

The dial rose up and up, shooting towards the ceiling and bringing a rush of blue sparks with it. The sparks hit the ceiling first, melting through it and creating a hole for the lift to go through. Almost.

The lift brushed the edge of the hole at several hundred miles per hour, stopped suddenly and sent Mulch and Butler shooting through the hole in the end of the tunnel, and landing at the Great Dwarfs feet.

"You're a human!" Said Mulch.

"Been there, done that." Said Artemis, rummaging around in Mulch's pockets, not a pleasant experience.

"Got the chip, off you go Holly." She nodded and flew up through an air vent in the wall. "Artemis. You have some explaining to do." Said Butler, gravely.

Whilst Artemis was filling the two latecomers in on the events, Holly was flying over the jungle to the ship. All of a suddenly the trees cleared briefly revealing a river and a glint! Holly stopped and flew back, looking again and saw it... there!

It was a narrow boat loaded full of gold bars, perched on a rock ledge in the middle of a waterfall. There were people on one side, and gold on the other. It was a finite balance and no way of getting out of it. Holly shrugged and flew down just in time to hear:

"Hang on lads; I've got an ide... What the bloody hell is that?!?" The man yelled, looking at the elf.

Holly flew down, plucked four bars off the pile and flew away.

After she had gone, the boat slowly tipped towards the river and was washed firmly into a creviced, letting the men go free and start carrying the gold up the underside of the waterfall.

Holly grinned, "One good deed for the day!" She thought.

A/N Sorry, lied at the top, got bored last night so stopped writing just after the title and watched House! (The man is a genius!) This was actually written during my chemistry lesson... It was THAT boring! (As Artemis Fowl Junior I know everything they are teaching me already, and correcting teachers gets boring after a while).

Enjoy!

~Artemis Fowl II~


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Well, I think this is going to be the last chapter; it has been fun to write this, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. All that is left to say is good bye, and thank you for all you reviews and support.

I do not own Artemis Fowl or any of his friends, I DO own my story, the Great Dwarf, Deathbug and the medical name I gave Deathbug which I Googled and there is no such thing but my story came up (My story is on Googled!) so please ask before copying any of my ideas. (Sequels or spins offs are welcome, tell me first please).

Enjoy.

A Journeys End

Holly arrived back at the cavern through the hole in the roof. From the air, it was almost invisible, impossible to see. The Great Dwarf had built the entrance to his home under a temple. His home was several miles north-east of the temple, under a huge hill. Out of curiosity Holly contacted Foaly and told him to call up all files on adopted humans.

"Well, four humans have been adopted by the people in the last couple of hundred years. The first was adopted by trolls, we didn't find out for years but they accepted a baby into their tribe and protected it. The child survived the experience and was reconditioned for normal life.

The second was adopted by a rich couple as a fashion object, but when the police found out it was reconditioned and sent back to the surface unscathed.

The third was adopted by gnomes and remained undiscovered for fifty years; the human had a dwarfism gene and didn't grow any taller than the gnomes. He was allowed to remain in Atlantis under close guard for the next twenty years until he died of a heart attack.

The fourth was nearly four hundred years ago, not much was found out but a dwarf family broke into a house and stole a child, for reason unknown, and raised it in the mines. The child grew up and developed magic, which the dwarfs found useful. However at the age of 12 the child grew rapidly taller and the dwarfs exiled him once they realised how big he would get. From there the records end and I don't know what happened to him."

"Thanks Foaly, you can update your archives now. The child grew into a fully grown adult, his magic grew exponentially and he imposed a self exile in the Amazon. He is still living here and I don't think he will appreciate being reconditioned. Especially at his age." Holly told Foaly.

There was a pause. Holly could hear keys being tapped away on the other end of her Com-line and waited for Foaly to ask.

"Wait... Still alive? Holly, the man is four hundred year old!" The centaur argued.

"Yep, you think someone who can reshape the world on a daily basis worries about old age?" Holly restored.

"D'arvit. Okay, how is Mr. Fowl?" Foaly asked, suddenly going quiet.

"I don't know, the Dwarf said he needed some gold to heal Artemis, that gold is a magic enhancer?"

"Magic enhancer? Really... I will have to do some testing into this..." And Foaly started muttering about experiments he was going to do, clearance he would need and funding to purchase several tons of gold.

"Bye Foaly." Holly said, about to shut of the link.

"Wait, Will he stay the same? Will Artemis return to human or stay as he is now?"

"I don't know, I asked the Great Dwarf and he said it never been done before, he had no idea either way."

"D'arvit again!" Foaly exclaimed.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"The council have decided, Artemis is not allowed to remain in Haven; if he stays he will be arrested as a human and sent to Howlers Peak."

"What?!? But Vinyaya told me she had it covered."

"She didn't. They threatened to take her job is she argued any longer, Artemis is an outlaw."

"D'arvit!" This time is was Holly's turn to swear, "What do we do?"

"Wait, maybe he will return to human and we don't need to worry." Foaly pointed out.

"Yeah..."

"Holly? How bad is it?" Foaly asked, insightful as ever.

"What? How bad is what?"

"Don't bother playing games, I can see your heart beat, it speed up every time I mention Artemis, you have been avoiding him and I have all the footage of your trip. How bad is it?"

'Stupid Pony' Holly thought.

"Pretty bad, I don't know what I will do if he does go... Or what I will do if he stays..."

"Figure it out later, right now you have to fix him up, nothing else matters until then. Okay?"

"Okay, I'm going back in; I'll contact you when we are done."

"Roger that, Foaly over and out!" and he cut the channel before Holly had a chance to shout at him.

'Stupid horse!'

Artemis was receiving a lesson from the Great Dwarf. This summed up everything he did, Mulch was passing wind to the tune of "In the shadows" and Butler was chasing him, trying in vain to stop him.

"Concentrate Artemis, healing is the easiest application because the magic knows where it should go; all you have to do is release it... Well Done!" The dwarf said as Artemis managed to heal a dying plant.

"Now I want you to heal this plant (One appeared) after passing the magic through this silver bar." The bar appeared under the plant and Artemis practiced putting the energy through an object before directing it.

Mulch ran out of wind.

Butler ran out of ammo.

Butler drew a knife.

Mulch looked worried.

"Focus Artemis, it's easy when you get round to it."

"It's difficult with those two..." Artemis started, but the Dwarf interrupted him;

"No Artemis, this is your own doing. Now focus!"

The Dwarf nagged him, "Focus, FOCUS!"

"I CAN'T" shouted Artemis, trying to think over the sound of Butler and Mulch chasing each other round the cave (Mulch had Butler sig sour).

"SHUT UP!" Artemis cried at last, flinging his hand out and shooting a bale green beam the length of the cavern. It melted through the rock, inches away from mulch. Mulch stopped where he was. Butler relived him of the weapon.

"You're ready." The Great Dwarf said.

Artemis stared at his hands.

"Yeah..."

[WARNING...WARNING...CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD...CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD...]

Holly arrived back, and after explaining the interesting circumstances in which she procured the gold, she set it down and retreated to the back of the cave to watch.

"Remember Artemis, this is just like before. Put the energy in, and when it arrives out the other side, just suggest for it to go into your body and heal you. Be careful, silver is a magic neutral metal, magic cannot effect it. Gold will try and suck your magic out of you. When it arrives out the other side it will be super charged. Don't let it get out of control; it won't just be your life on the line."

"Yes sir, any other words of encouragement?"

"Don't be sarcastic boy."

"Sorry."

"Now off you go. Good luck Artemis."

"Thanks." Artemis smiled at Holly, and she had to turn her face away. He shook Mulch's hand, and the dwarf wished him good luck. Finally he reached Butler.

"It's been... interesting. Thank you for everything." Artemis said, rather formally considering the occasion.

"Yes, it has been. Don't say good bye though, you're going to be fine." Butler said, and then patted Artemis shoulder. "Off you go, let's make history!"

"Again..." Artemis muttered, and sat down.

"Hold still, I'll get everything ready for you." The dwarf said, waving his hand. The small heap of gold suddenly sprang up, formed a thin sheet and made a wall around Artemis.

"Off you go mud-man; it's all up to you now!" The Great Dwarf called over the wall, then they all retreated to the cave wall where the Great Dwarf made a low wall rise up (Not so low at butlers end).

"Will we need that?" Holly asked, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. This has never been done before." G.D. replied (I know, it gets boring writing his name over and over, so I thought I would lived it up!(Go Eureka)).

Artemis sat there, getting into the meditative state usually reserved for plotting. He calmed himself down, and then gathered all his magic. It came easily, easier every time, and shot into the gold in front of him. He concentrated and made the sparks move, slowly at first, but faster and faster, the magic getting pulled out of him. Eventually he couldn't push any more power out; he kept the magic spinning in the gold, faster and faster. The gold began to glow, a weak blue at first, then brighter and brighter until everyone had to look away. In that instant Artemis reached out and laid his hand on the gold and muttered: "Heal".

The energy rushed back into him, heaping itself into him, more and more until there was no more room, but still it tried. It shrouded him in a blue cloud, growing bigger and bigger until it flung the gold in several directions at once. Pieces flew at the wall G.D. had created, sinking nearly a foot through it.

The blue cloud was still floating there, but it was bearable to look at now.

"What in Fronds name is going on?!?" Holly whispered, not taking her eyes off of the silhouette in the centre.

Suddenly the cloud vanished. Not preamble or dimming. Just gone.

It left spots in people vision, and it took a while before everyone could see, but when they could they were almost afraid to.

Holly was the first to recover; she ran over to the prone shape on the floor and gasped.

"Butler, get over here now!"

He ran as fast as he could, nearly overshooting the bodies.

"D'arvit!" Butler swore in gnomish.

It was thirty two and a half seconds until Artemis woke up. He rolled over quickly, sketching a shape over the prone body next to him. The shape glowed briefly then sank into the body; making it twitch once, then start snoring.

Artemis stood up.

"Thank Frond, your okay!" Holly shouted, hitting him hard and nearly knocking him over. She stood there, hugging him and unable to speak.

Butler loomed behind her, not his fault; he is naturally quite loomy (That got away from me...).

"What is going on... Artemis?"

"Yes it's me, that is as well." They all looked over at the sleeping form of Artemis Fowl the second, human and snoring.

"It seems human magic and fairy magic are less compatible than I thought. He will have no memories of the people but I tried to imprint on him my new personality. I don't know if it works. Either way, there is now a human Artemis with no knowledge of the people and a fairy Artemis with more magic than you can shake a stink worm at! I think the council will like this!"

"Sorry Artemis, the message just came through, you're now an illegal fairy, facing life in howlers peak for returning to Haven." Mulch said, then continued, "But that is never stopped us!"

"No... I have a plan, but I need a link to Foaly, and he needs to stay asleep."

"Brilliant! I love it!" Foaly exclaimed. It had taken half an hour to explain what had happened, another half to explain the plan. Nothing could go wrong!

They were on their way back to Haven, Artemis, Holly, Butler, Mulch and other Artemis; Going back to Haven. Most of them anyway. Butler had died in the explosion, and Artemis had massive brain damage...

As soon as the touched down, four medical warlocks ran to Artemis and rushed him to a medical ward.

It was an hour later; the warlocks had exhausted their vast medical knowledge, looking for an explanation.

Artemis Fowl, the only human to have ever kept his memories of the people, had lost them! Not just a case of a wiped mind (That would have been brilliant) but there was no trace of anything even on the ret-imager!

"We don't understand it; there is nothing that could explain how it happened!" One of the warlocks said to the council.

"Well..." a miscellaneous council member started to say.

"Hold everything! I have the answer!" Foaly declared, charging into the room.

"Well? What is it?"

"Bright light! The magic damaged his memories but a bright light wiped his retina! He has memories of everything but until he opens his eyes, his retinas don't remember a single thing he has seen!"

"But... That is absolutely brilliant!" One council member shouted, "We don't have to worry about the infamous Fowl anymore!"

"No we don't, I have personally checked and rechecked everything but there is no way of him getting the memories back, even if we gave him a tour of Haven!" Foaly said excitement evident in his voice.

"Then I hereby put to the vote, remove Artemis Fowl from the most wanted list, and give him lifelong minimal tracking... Motion passed!"

Artemis was waiting outside.

"Whoa! Stop doing that!" Foaly shouted at him, "You're lucky you look so different, or they would clap you in irons!"

"Unlikely Foaly, you did a good job of convincing them... But honestly, bright light! He would have been blinded."

"Yeah, I'm seriously considering testing that Fowl, just remember." Foaly muttered, so nobody else could hear. "Now Vinyaya would like a word with you in section 8."

"Fowl! You're a pain in the ass, but you are smart. Foaly is good with computers but no good undercover. If you have nothing else to do, I am offering you a job in sector 8, including living space, catering and a substantial wage. You will also get a couple of identities so you can go outside and you will be expected to do missions with your partner."

"Partner?" Artemis asked, slightly dazed form the sudden news.

"Duh Mud-man! Who else?" Holly jumped on his back, knocking him to the floor.

"And Butler?" Artemis asked.

"Is on retainer for when things get messy above ground."

He thought for a moment. Just a moment.

"Done!"

"Welcome to your new life Arty!" Holly said, the hugged him and kissed him.

'The perfect ending' Artemis thought.

That is the end of the Fairy Project! From a little drabble; to fighting off Turnball and getting Deathbug, Artemis has done it all! But now it is time to say goodbye. I had fun, I hope you enjoyed reading this, If not then why are you reading the last foot note?

As I said, spin offs are welcome if you ask me first, I don't mind them but I have a few ideas and don't want people treading on my toes!

If I receive 100 reviews on all four parts of the fairy project, I will start writing the new story, Artemis and Holly as detectives in Haven. Should be fun (I have a few ideas, Goblins, Trolls and Opal Koboi again, As well as having two people in one head!) But 100 reviews will get you that written! Any less and I won't bother! So click the little button and tell me what you think of the ending.

By the way, the ending was done to satisfy the two highest votes on the poll, Artemis becomes a fairy, becomes a human and gets together with Holly, and I think it worked pretty nicely but that isn't up to me.

So for now, so long, farewell and thank you.

P.S. Butler doesn't work for human arty because he thinks Butler was killed when shot in eternity code, as he has no memories of the people, he couldn't remember Butler getting healed by them.


End file.
